CON EL ÚLTIMO ALIENTO
by Shimizu Naku
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia se enfrentan y tras sus muertes estas traen concecuencias.¿que sucedera por sus muertes?¿que cosa maravillosa pudo crear?¿y que hara byakuya al respecto?Ichixruki
1. La última batalla, el último esfuerzo

CON EL ÚLTIMO ALIENTO

Era el final de todo .La Soul Society había triunfado .Aizen y los demás traidores fueron derrotados .Pero no todo era felicidad y la lluvia reinaba en la falsa ciudad de Karakura.

Se podía ver a los taicho junto con sus fukutaicho, a los vizard, a los ex-taicho Urahara Kisuke y Shihōin Yoruichi y por últimos al equipo sustituto o al menos a tres de ellos, viendo una terrible batalla entre dos personas que jamás pensaron ver luchando entre ellos, blandiendo sus espadas contra el otro.

Kurosaki Ichigo vs. Kuchiki Rukia .Si, Ichigo y Rukia, los mejores amigos y compañeros de batallas estaban luchando a muerte .La razón Ichigo había perdido el control de si mismo y ahora era su Hollow el que dominaba.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las espadas chocando y los constantes jadeos de Rukia por la dura batalla.

-¡¡ICHIGO!!-grita por décima vez-Ichigo vuelve en ti-rogó la shinigami.

-JAJAJA-se escucha la maniática risa de Hichigo-pero que linda shinigami, lamentó decirte que el que es el rey ahora SOY YO-dice Hichigo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras y se lanza de nuevo al ataque.

-¡¡Maldita sea!!-grita Rukia-tengo que cumplir mi promesa aunque muera en el intento-

FLASH BACK

-Rukia-decía Ichigo captando la atención de esta-si mi Hollow toma el control sobre mi prométeme que será tu la que me mate-

-Pero que idioteces dices, imbecil, como me pides e…-

-¡¡PROMETELO!!-le grita Ichigo con la vista tapada por su cabello-por favor, tu eres la única que tiene ese derecho-dice ahora mirándola a los ojos

-Yo…-duda la morena-de acuerdo, pero solo si lo creo necesario-le dice sonriéndole e Ichigo le devuelve el gesto

FIN FLASH BACK

-Esto se acaba aquí y ahora-dice Rukia

-¿Eso crees?-dice burlonamente Hichigo

Ambos se lanzaron a su destino, el último ataque, el que decidirá el final de todo.

Entonces en medio de la lluvia se escucha como dos espadas se incrustan en los cuerpos del otro.

Rukia atravesó a Ichigo con Sode no Shirayuki en medio de su pecho e Ichigo le atravesó a Rukia con Tenza Zangetsu de igual forma .Se quedan por unos minutos así hasta que de repente se escucha un crack y la mascara Hollow de Ichigo se rompe.

Rukia con un poco de esfuerzo retiro los últimos trozos de mascara con su mano de su rostro.

-Rukia…-dice el sustituto con dificultad-lo siento-con sus ultimas fuerzas retira a Tenza Zangetsu de su pecho y Rukia hace lo mismo con Sode no Shirayuki.

-Yo igual-dice Rukia mientras cae sentada con Ichigo a su lado apoyándose en una roca mientras se toman de las manos.

-Sabes no pensé que terminaríamos así dice Ichigo

-Yo tampoco-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. Un nacimiento, un lazo

-Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san-dice Inoue-tengo que ir a ayudarlos –pero al primer intento de caminar alguien la toma del brazo-Ishida-kun

-Déjalos Inoue-san-dice el Quincy

-Pero tengo que ir a curarl…-

-Con la gravedad de la herida-le interrumpe-que se hicieron y como seguramente se están desangrando morirán en unos minutos-

-Por eso hay que ir aho…-Ishida la interrumpe de nuevo

-Pero aunque vayas corriendo y llegues solo lograrías con suerte salvar a uno-hace una breve pausa-si salvas a Kurosaki en nunca te perdonara el haber dejado morir a Kuchiki-san y si salvas a Kuchiki-san ella no te perdonara el haber dejado morir a Kurosaki-finaliza ajustándose sus lentes

-Pero…no es justo-dice Orihime con los ojos llorosos

-Nada lo es en la vida…Inoue-dice Chad

-Lo mejor será aunque nos duela, dejarlos vivir sus últimos momentos juntos-concluye Renji

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Rukia-dice Ichigo mientras tose-enserió lo lamento-

-Si sigues diciendo lo lamento te golpeare-ambos ríen, pero de repente vuelven a toser

-Entonces, se acabo moriremos-dice Rukia

-La verdad no me molesta morir mientras sea contigo Rukia-ante este comentario Rukia se sonroja levemente

-A mi tampoco-

-Te amo-suelta de repente Ichigo

Sonríe levemente-yo también te amo Ichigo-

-Por lo menos mi orgullo se hizo a un lado y me dejo decirte esto aunque, lamento que sea en un momento como este-dice Ichigo

-Yo digo lo mismo-dice la shinigami-maldito orgullo

-Jaja, esto es muy injusto-dice el sustituto

-Todo lo es-se miran y con sus últimos esfuerzos se van acercando lentamente hasta besarse y justo en ese momento los demás observaban como ellos iban desapareciendo lentamente, hasta no quedar nada.

Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia habían muerto.

Todo era un total silencio .Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de las personas que lamentaban su perdida.

Pero entre todo ese silencio se escucha un sonido o más bien un llanto.

Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Byakuya y todos lo demas taicho y fukutaicho fueron a ver de donde provenía ese llanto y quien lo producía.

Al llegar a la roca donde minutos antes habían muerto sus amigos, vieron y encontraron algo que no se esperaban .Un bebe .Si un bebe, con cabello anaranjado y ojos azules, que no paraba de llorar .Como no dejaba de llorar Inoue lo tomo en brazos.

-Un bebe…-dice asombrada

-Pero como…-dice Uryuu sin comprender

-Así que si es posible-dice Kurotsuchi-taicho

-¿Que cosa Kurotsuchi-taicho?-dice Byakuya

-Bueno verán desde hace un par de años estuve haciendo unos estudios sobre la procreación de las almas-

-Pero pensé que las almas no podían concebir-dice Renji

-Si pueden pero no de la forma que lo hacen los humanos-hace una pausa-pues verán cuando dos almas están conectadas por un lazo muy especial, son por decir "almas gemelas",lo que sucede es que si esta dos almas en este caso el ejemplo de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia mueren juntas y al mismo tiempo algunas de las partículas espirituales que van desapareciendo se salvan y se mezclan las unas con las otras, al mezclarse ambas partes esto como resultado crea una nueva alma como aquí vemos-finaliza el taicho y todos miran al bebe que paro de llorar.

-La pregunta ahora es-comienza Hitsugaya-taicho-¿Qué haremos con el bebe?-

-Si mi pequeño taicho querido tiene razón-dice Matsumoto

-¡¡MATSUMOTO!!-grita el taicho mas joven de la Soul Society

-Pues luego se discutirá que se hará con el bebe-dice el Yamamoto-sotaicho-Por ahora Unohana-taicho puede revisar a la bebe-

-Por supuesto sotaicho-dice Unohana

-Yo cuidare del bebe-dice de repente Byakuya sorprendiendo a todos

-Taicho…-dice asombrado Renji

-Pues en realidad es una niña-dice Orihime

-Yo la cuidare, protegeré y le daré todo el cariño que no le pude dar a Rukia-dice tomando a la niña en brazos-lo prometo.


	3. Una nueva familia,una nueva oportunidad

Bueh después de algún tiempo aquí les traigo la última parte de este fic.

ANTERIORMENTE.

--La pregunta ahora es-comienza Hitsugaya-taicho-¿Qué haremos con el bebe?-

-Si mi pequeño taicho querido tiene razón-dice Matsumoto

-¡¡MATSUMOTO!!-grita el taicho mas joven de la Soul Society

-Pues luego se discutirá que se hará con el bebe-dice el Yamamoto-sotaicho-Por ahora Unohana-taicho puede revisar a la bebe-

-Por supuesto sotaicho-dice Unohana

-Yo cuidare del bebe-dice de repente Byakuya sorprendiendo a todos

-Taicho…-dice asombrado Renji

-Pues en realidad es una niña-dice Orihime

-Yo la cuidare, protegeré y le daré todo el cariño que no le pude dar a Rukia-dice tomando a la niña en brazos-lo prometo.

60 años después

Se podía ver a un grupo de personas que se dirigía tranquilamente al cementerio de Karakura .El grupo estaba integrado por dos mujeres y tres hombres .Una de las mujeres era alta y de cabello anaranjado obscuro, lo llevaba atado en un rodete, y una exuberante delantera, a su lado iba una chica de cabello anaranjado claro chillón y un poco alborotado y de ojos azules .Junto a ellas estaban un hombre de cabello rojo atado en una coleta, que llevaba unos anteojos de sol en su frente, uno de cabello negro y mirada seria y fría y el últimos de cabellos azules y anteojos.

-Hoy…se cumplen sesenta años de la muerte de mis padres no Orihime-ba-chan-dice la pelinaranja

-Si así es zomi-chan-le responde Orihime

-Ya llegamos-dice Byakuya mirando la puerta del cementerio de karakura

Al llegar cada una deja una flor en ambas lapidas que decían Kurosaki Ichigo y Kurosaki Rukia.

-Todavía no puedo creer que haya permito que ponga Kurosaki Rukia en ves de Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki-taicho-dice asombrado Renji.

-Ella aunque me duela y moleste era mas una Kurosaki que una Kuchiki-dice sereno

-Hola Oka-san, hola Oto-san espero que estén bien-comienza Nozomi-quería decirles que ya me ascendieron a teniente del quinto escuadrón, al Byakuya-jii-sama no le gusta mucho que Renji-baka fuese mi taicho a mi tampoco…-

-Oye, tenme más respeto mocosa-le dice Renji con una venita en la frente

-Ya quisieras cabeza de fresa-dice en un susurro Nozomi

-Te oí tarada-le grita con una venita en la frente

-Cabeza hueca-

-Zanahoria-

-Descerebrado-

-Idiota-

-Impotente-

-¡¡Que estas loca tu que sabes!!-le dice un enojado y sonrojado Renji

-No lo se pero debe ser igual de pequeño que tu cerebro-

-Kurosaki Nozomi no digas esas cosas-le reprende Byakuya

-Lo siento jii-sama-se disculpa Nozomi

-Oye discúlpate con migo también-se queja Renji pero lo único que recibe es que Nozomi le saque la lengua-eres un dolor de cabeza-

-No te confundas eso que te duele se llama pensar y duele mucho si no lo usas-dice con burla la chica

-TU…-

-¡¡Basta los dos!!-dice Orihime seria pero divertida

-Jajaja-se ríe Uryu-ustedes dos me hacen acordar a Kurosaki y a Rukia-san

-Enserio Uryu-jii-san-dice Nozomi

-Si eres igual de enana que Rukia-dice Renji

-¡¡COMO QUE ENANA!!-dice Nozomi con llamas en los ojos y varias venas en su frente mientras golpea a Renji.

-Ya comienzan de nuevo-dice Uryu acomodándose sus lentes.

Al salir pasan por el parque .De repente los cinco escuchan gritar un chico gritar.

-¡¡VAMOS YA ENANA, SE NOS HACE TARDE!!-grita un muchacho de cabello rubio alborotado, ojos anaranjados

y con el ceño medio fruncido.

-¡¡No me grites, ya estoy aquí!!-dice una chica bajita de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos violetas.

-Ya vamos-dice el chico mientras le toma la mano y se van corriendo.

Quizás por simple casualidad o por obra del destino pasaron justo por al lado de Nozomi y los demás que los miraban asombrados por el gran parecido con sus difuntos amigos y padres, mientras estos dos extraños ajenos a las miradas se van corriendo y riendo felices hasta perderse a lo lejos.

Nozomi sonríe y dice-parece que al destino le gusta hacer muchas jugarretas o simplemente dar segundas oportunidades-

The End.

Bueno aquí termino espero que les aya gustado.


End file.
